


Searching for a story

by Snowdropsunshine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdropsunshine/pseuds/Snowdropsunshine
Summary: Hey looking for a story that I read a long time ago. It's sort of a fix it fiction.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Collections: Torchwood Fixit





	Searching for a story

I'm looking for a story that I read a very long time ago. Ianto dies but he is a selkie. His grandfather takes his body from Martha and then turns him back into his seal form. When Jack comes back they decide to go and see if they can find him. There is man hunting seals trying to prove that there are selkies and is killing them for some sort of revenge.

I would love to read it again. Hoping someone knows the name or author of this one. Help please!


End file.
